UGLY CHARLIE WEASLEY
by Turnthatstupidfatratyellow
Summary: Beauty and confidence destroyed by an ugly mark, Saffron Hawthorn believed she'd never be loved again. And stuck in a time that was gradually darkening it would be harder to find those you can trust let alone someone to love. But after meeting Charlie Weasley, she believes that maybe she has a chance. But is falling for him in such a time going to work, or destroy her even more?
1. Intrigued

It's was Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding and everyone was smiling. All around people were laughing or dancing. It was a beautiful occasion in a dark time. Bill and Fleur were dancing happily amongst the crowd, the most beautiful couple there, most of the party surrounding them. But if you looked in the corner, the one in the top left, there you could see a shy girl, or woman, standing alone. She looked to be eighteen but was in fact twenty-one. Everything about her seemed beautiful. She was the perfect height, her golden blonde locks in perfect ringlets that landed just under shoulders. Her pale blue one strapped dress matched her pale skin tone and figure perfectly. Her small hands held a champagne glass tightly, holding it close to her chest. Her eyes were a clear blue, and freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. Her lips were small pink and plump, her nose was in perfect proportion of her face. The only ruing her beauty was the large, gruesome looking scar that went from the top of her forehead on the right, and went down, through her eye and cut across her cheek, narrowly missing her lips, to the bottom of her chin. Her eye was perfectly fine, but the lid that covered it was not. It was not a very thick scar but the pink, red and black colouring of it gave it a bad look, and the beautiful young lady had become haunted by the questions and words and looks, almost as much as she did at the sight of it in the mirror. The scar was the reason why she hid, away from the crowd. The ugliness of it contrasted with the beauty of the party. Even Bills scars weren't bad. She watched her childhood best friend Fleur dance with her new husband, and she smiled. Happiness and excitement shone from the woman's eyes, but if you only looked closer you could see sadness and jealousy as she watched her best friend. In the corner across from this one stood a gentleman aged about twenty-four. He was smiling, enjoying watching everyone have fun whilst sipping his own champagne. He knew he too should be in there with everyone and catching up, but he preferred being away and watching it all happen then to participate. He was quite handsome too. Tall and muscly. His hair as ginger as his parents, brothers and sister's. His eyes a bright, shining blue and freckles on his nose. His teeth were perfectly white and straight, and you could hardly see the faded scars and burns on his pale skin. His eyes wandered the room, looking for someone who might be able to have a polite conversation with. That was when his eyes landed on her. He noticed how excluded she looked, but also noticed the beauty. Had he see her at the ceremony? No, he would have remember her face. He slowly made his way around the corners of the tent, nodding, waving and muttering polite hellos to those he passed. She did not notice him making his way towards her, her eyes glued to the happy couple. "Good evening," he said softly, making her jump a little in fright. She turned her head to see who it was and that's when he saw her scar. She had begun to blush, he thought from him frightening her not from him noticing her scar. Unlike others it didn't make him want to walk away or avoid her. In fact it intrigued him. He wanted to know how she had gotten it, but in a good way. He wanted to get to know her. "Sorry for startling you. I'm Charlie, Charlie Weasley," he held out his hand that was not holding his glass for her to shake. "It's fine," she smiled taking his hand. "I'm Saffron Hawthorn." He thought her voice was like silk, smooth and beautiful. Yet musical as well. Something he wouldn't mind listening to all day. "Nice meeting you. I don't think I saw you at the ceremony?" He asked, cringing on the inside about how rude he felt. "Oh, I was, I was in the back row," she said quickly, stuttering her words. There was no doubt that this man certainly gave her butterflies and a large lump in her throat. "Oh right," he nodded before taking a nervous sip if his drink. He had never felt more nervous. "Are you a friend if Fleurs?" "Yes. We've been friends since we were little," Saffron nodded, turning her head back to the married couple. "No accent," Charlie said, his lip turning up in a smirk. "Oh, no! I'm not from France. My father was. He went to school with her father," she quickly explained. "Oh right," Charlie nodded before taking yet another nervous sip from his glass. "So you went to Hogwarts then?" He asked. "Yes," she nodded smiling. "Yes. You did too?" "Yeah. What, what house?" He asked. "Ravenclaw." "Gryffindor." "Nice," she smiled politely. They fell into a comfortable silence and watched everyone dancing. Charlie took a peek out of the corner of his eye at Saffron. He was itching to ask her about her scar but didn't wish to push her. The silence lasted a few minutes more until Charlie spoke again. "They seem very happy don't they?" He asked as he watched Bill and Fleur laughing before resting their foreheads against one another. "Don't they just," she sighed. "Are you married then?" He asked, drinking the last of the champagne in his glass. "No," she said quickly, but sadly, taking a sip of her own drink. "Are you?" She turned her head Away. "No," he said casually. "Oh," she replied nodding. "So what do you do then?" Charlie asked, quickly changing the subject. "I'm a healer," she explained. "I work to heal those who work with Dragons." "Really? Whereabouts?" At the word dragon he was even more interested in the conversation. "Bulgaria at the moment, but I'm transferring to Romania at the end of the year." "Really? I work with the dragons in Romania," he said enthusiastically. "Oh you do? That's pretty cool," she smiled, and Charlie lost his breath for a moment before taking a daring move. "Yeah. I hope you get to work with-" "Charlie!" He was interrupted and turned his head around almost angrily to see his father calling out. "There you are. Your mother wants to speak with you for a second," Arthur Weasley said reaching the two. "Oh right," he frowned turning back to Saffron. "I'm so sorry. I'll be two seconds." He quickly walked past his father, placing his glass on a nearby table before finding his mother. "Yes mom?" He asked exasperated. "I just wanted to ask you who you were speaking with?" She smiled cheekily. "Saffron Hawthorn, why?" He asked. "No reason, no reason! But now that you're here I could use you'd help," she said pulling him over to a table to get him to help fill up the food bowls and champagne glasses. "Saffron Hawthorn, am I correct?" Mr Weasley asked Saffron. "Yes, yes. You must be Mr Weasley," she smiled shaking his hand. "Call me Arthur! Now Fleur was telling me you were a muggle born?" He asked. "Yes," she nodded. "Ah excellent!" he smiled before bombarding her with questions about the muggle world. "Sorry, I'm back," mr Weasley stooped when Charlie got back, along with two filled up glasses. "Right, well thank you Miss Hawthorn, I so hope to catch up with you about a machine wash," he smiled before walking away. "A machine wash?" Charlie asked smirking, an eyebrow raised as he handed Saffron one of the two glasses. "A washing machine," she giggled. Your father was asking me how one works." "A muggle item?" He asked smiling. "Yes," Saffron said and Charlie burst out laughing. "Always been interested in muggle things. Do you live with muggles?" He asked. "I did yes. My mother is a muggle. I'm a half, half," she explained. He liked how she was comfortable with idea about being one, instead if being embarrassed. He seemed to like everything about her, her personality, her looks, her voice, everything seemed perfect. And was it a plus she worked near dragons too and was going to work in Romania? It certainly was for Charlie Weasley. He watched her as she laughed at the crazy dance moves the twins were doing and a smile spread on his face. He looked out to the crowd and couldn't help but laugh too at the twins moves. "Everything seems so wonderful at the moment," Charlie Weasley looked at her as she spoke. Her smile slowly slipping from her face. "It's so hard to remember that after tonight it won't be." "No it won't," Charlie frowned. "So I guess we should make the most if tonight. Care to dance?" He asked holding his hand out. Saffron blushed hard and nodded, placing her hand in his. They placed their glasses and spun her onto the dance floor where they let loose. Spinning and bobbing around like lunatics. Saffron was enjoying herself much more than she had in a long time. She laughed with Charlie and at his jokes and silly faces. She could still feel the butterflies and nerves around him, and was confused as she had never felt like this before. Charlie took her hand and spun her around again. Saffron lost her footing for a few moments and began to fall but Charlie caught her. On hand on her hip and the other on her back. She looked up to say thank you but got caught in his eyes. It seemed like everything had stopped, and both thought they were just caught up in the moment. Only they weren't. Things had truly gone quiet. And the next thing they knew dark smoke, cackles and screaming filled the tent.


	2. ATTACK

Death eaters swarmed the tent, Bellatrix Lestrange's evil cackles filled the tent as spells were thrown each and every way. People were either apparating or fighting back. Once they realised what was going on, Charlie and Saffron stood up straight and rushed to help. Charlie slipped his wand from the pocket in his suits sleeve as Saffron whipped hers from her bra. "Stupify!" They yelled together at one of the death eaters dark smoke but they moved to fast before they got them. "Stupify!" Charlie tried again whilst Saffron shot a defensive spell before a death eater could hit Fred Weasley. "You should get out of here!" Charlie yelled above the shrieks. But Saffron ignored, there was no way she was leaving. Not until the Death Eaters were gone. A certain one caught her eye though. Fenrir Greyback. Aiming her wand at him, he grinned, raising his own. The urge for her to say Avada Kadavra was strong, but she came to her senses and yelled Stupify. Of course he dodged it and shot a curse straight back so quick she didn't realise what was happening. She didn't have time to shout a counter curse, but lucky for her Charlie pushed her away, and blocked the curse. Saffron stumbled back and knocked into another guest but fell to the floor before she could see who it was. On her way down, her head bumped the edge of a table, knocking her out into a cold, dark unconsciousness. ***************************************************************************************** When Saffron finally awoke, it was the next afternoon. Rubbing her left eye of sleep, she thought about the previous nights events. After a minute or two she realised she didn't remember anything after Greyback and had no idea where she was. She studied her surroundings, thanks to the candles on the walls illuminating the dark room. It was a small room with not much more than the single bed she was lying in. The walls were stone, a small window which was closed and a black and maroon striped curtain hung in front of it. Tucked around her was a patchy quilt that matched the curtains, black and maroon. A small wooden chair sat beside the bed, wood bits peeling off. Her dress from the night before hung over the back of the chair and her shoes down beside it. She was dressed instead in a long pink nightgown with small roses around the neck, on her feet was a pair of pink and white spotted woolly socks. Her hair had been braided and her face cleaned of any makeup. She sat stunned for a moment, wondering where she was. Was she still at the Weasley's? Or was she some place else. Dear lord she hoped she was not at a Death Eaters house! But then again, they wouldn't have left her wand on the seat of the chair. Sitting up a bit straighter so as to reach her wand and stuff it under her pillow, the springs in the bed squeaked, and the bed made the floor squeak. Not two moments later, Mrs Weasley had burst through the door, a tray of eggs, bacon and sausages, a glass of pumpkin juice and some medicine balanced in her hands. Saffron let out a sigh if relief. She was at the Burrow still, luckily. "Here you are dear," she placed tray on my lap. "How are you feeling? How's your head? Do you have a headache? You've slept a while, but then again it was a nasty fall," Mrs Weasley frowned spitting out question after question. "I feel fine," Saffron smiled. "Just a bit hungry. I fell did you say?" Saffron raised her eyebrows. "Yes, well that's what Charlie said. He saw you fall, then rushed you down here, quite worried," she said hiding a smile. She had not been glad that Saffron had been injured nor the fact that her son was so worried, but she was also glad he was. He hadn't shown any sign of being interested in anyone the way he seemed to be in her already since Hogwarts! And the thought if her second eldest son in love made Mrs Weasley very excited. "That was polite of him," Saffron smiled cutting part of one if the three sausages on her plate to put some in her moth. "Yes, he seems quite taken. With you dear," she admitted excitedly, unable to keep it in. "Sorry?" Saffron asked as she thought she had heard incorrectly when in fact she had heard correctly. "I'll let you eat up. I'll send Charlie up in ten minutes, he'll want to see how you're doing. Take those tablets too will you dear? After you've eaten," Mrs Weasley smiled exiting the room. Saffron ate her meal in silence, enjoying the peace. When she was finally content she still had one and a half sausages, a rasher of bacon and an egg still left on her plate. Mrs Weasley certainly was generous when serving. Exactly ten minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Saffron called for them to come in. Charlie entered, a bowl of water and a cloth, three small cream containers and a glass of water. "Hello Saffron," he smiled politely before sitting in the chair. "Hello Charlie," Saffron smiled back. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm fine, and you?" She replied. "Fine." "Thank you for last night, saving my life I guess," she blushed looking down at her plate. "No problem. Sorry for you know, knocking you down," he frowned. "Oh no, that wasn't your fault!" She said quickly. "Thanks. Here, let me take your plate," he said grabbing the tray and placing it beside him in the floor. "Mom sent this up with me. Fleur said something about needing to clean um...," he trailed off looking at the ground. "My face, yes," she said quietly leaning down to take the bowl from his hands. "She's a good friend. How is she?" "She's alright. Still startled from last night. I don't blame her. It's not exactly something you want to happen on your wedding night is it?" He said. "No not at all," Saffron agreed taking the cloth from him. She carefully dipped the cloth in the bowl before ringing it out. It was important for her to clean her scar every morning and night. As it was cut deep into the skin, without the correct care it would become infected and even uglier. Saffron gently wiped it down her scar, removing any dirt, leftover makeup and sleep from it. "Which one?" Charlie asked holding out the three different containers each a different flavoured cream. "This one," she said picking out the purple lavender one. Carefully twisting the lid, she put a finger into the soft sweet smelling cream and dug some out. Wiping it all along her scar as it dissolved into her skin. "Have I- have I missed anywhere?" She asked Charlie awkwardly. Usually she would be standing in front if a mirror, scar in full view. "Just one spot," Charlie said. But instead of telling her where, as he didn't know how to, he gently scooped some cream up in his own finger and gently rubbed it on the scar. His fingers were surprisingly soft and gentle, despite the callouses from dragons, he had a gentle touch and it was nice. "Thank you," Saffron smiled looking down at her hands, her cheeks a bright red. No one had ever dared touch anywhere near it, no one had been brave enough. "No problem," he softly replied. There was a silent moment as he slipped the cream from her hands and twisted the lid back on. "I'll take these down now," he stacked each item on top if the other and held it all with his wand as he took the water bowl. "I'll send Fleur up with some clothes and a towel and you can freshen up." "Thanks again Charlie," she said softly and ever so politely and the way she said his name gave him goosebumps up his arms. "No problem," he replied once more closing the door behind him as he left. Saffron had a few moments to herself before Fleur came up. Her mind replayed the scene where Charlie had touched her scar, over and over again. She lifted her hand slightly to it as she thought of how he touched it without gagging or pulling a nasty face. She smiled softly, surely he was just being polite, nothing more. An instant reaction. Fleur entered then, hurriedly. "Are you alright?" She asked quickly in French. "I'm fine," Saffron smiled softly, replying in French. "Are you alright Fleur. I know last night was horrible." "Yes, it was," Fleur replied softly looking down at the floorboards. "I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that. Not on your wedding." "It's alright Saffy, it wasn't your fault. It was no ones but the Death Eaters. But I'm fine, so is Bill. We are handling it," she explained sitting next to Saffron on the bed. "I'm glad you are ok," Saffron took her friends hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you. We are leaving tomorrow morning for our honeymoon. Seems silly but Molly doesn't want us to miss out just in case we never get a chance to." "It's not silly," saffron said with a small smile. "You both deserve it." "Thank you. Now here are some of my clothes and some shoes, I know they'll fit. The shower isn't exactly running yet Arthur and Bill are working on that now so you can't take a shower yet. It's difficult being under ground and all..." "Underground?" Saffron asked confused. "Well yes, they can't exactly stay at their house after those Death Eaters," Fleur said. "Right, of course," Saffron nodded. "Yes. Well now you get dressed and meet us in the kitchen. You just go out your door and straight ahead before going down some steps. See you soon," Fleur put the clothes on the bed and gave Saffron a tight hug before leaving. With a small sigh Saffron got out of bed and changed into Fleur's dark denim jeans and long sleeved red top. She didn't put on the jacket, it was warm enough without it. Pulling the woolly socks off, she slipped in the black canvas shoes and left her hair in the braid. She slipped her wand in her pocket and couldn't help but peek behind the curtain. Fleur was right. All she could see was rock. Saffron opened the door and could hear Molly scolding at the twins and with a grin she slowly slipped down to the kitchen. 


	3. Dinner Disaster

"Saffron," Charlie stood as Saffron quietly entered the Kitchen and eating area. It was larger than she expected. The brown kitchen was just big enough to cook in and had candles burning on the walls, but opened into a wide space where there was a very big round table. Seated at the table were the Weasley's- a wet Arthur, Molly, the twins, Charlie (who was also wet), Bill, Fleur and Ginny- Remus and Tonks. "Sorry, I can go...," she trailed off turning back around. "Nonsense dear, come and sit down. I'll get you a drink," Molly said getting up and shuffling around in the kitchen. Saffron nodded and made her way to the only spare seat in between George and Remus, as Charlie sat down again in his chair across the table from hers. Molly placed a glass if cold, clear water in front of Saffron before sitting in her own seat next to her husband and Fred. "Have you any idea how the Death Eaters got in last night Miss Hawthorn?" Remus asked seriously but in a polite manner. "I haven't a clue I'm sorry," Saffron shook her head. "They're Death Eaters, they would have found a way no matter what!" Bill said angrily. "What I am wondering iz why did Zey leave almozt az quick az Zey came?" Fleur asked. "They were after Harry. Once they realised he wasn't here they left," Remus answered. "And once they'd set the tent on fire," Bill added frowning. "They sent the tent on fire?!" Saffron burst with curious horror and blushed as everyone looked at her. She was a bit confused as she had no idea what had happened after she had passed out. "Oh sorry dear, we've forgotten that you won't know what happened but yes they did set the tent on fire," Molly said sadly. "Was anyone hurt?" Saffron asked worried. "Not badly thank goodness. A few people recieved some cuts and bruises but that's about else got away quickly," Tonks said. "Harry got away alright then?" Saffron asked. "Yes, he Ron and Hermione apparated as soon as the Death a Eaters got here,q" Remus said. "Many others left and a few stayed to fight. As soon as the Death Eaters were gone and the fire was out out the rest apparated or fled. Luckily the Weasley's have an underground house for emergencies just like this one," Remus explained the night. "Lucky," Saffron agreed not exactly sure what to say. It had been a horrid turn of events and she didn't think anything she could say would make it any better. "We best be off Remus," Tonks said and he nodded. "I suppose you're right," he stood up. "You know how to contact me Arthur. Straight away if anything happens," Remus said. "Of course Remus. You'll be the first to know if I hear anything," Arthur nodded. Everyone stood and said quick goodbyes. Saffron stood to the side and let them. Remus shook her hand but Tonks gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for staying to help fight," she smiled. "Sorry about your head though." She took Remus' arm and they apparated. "We'll be in our room," George said as he and Fred walked off. "You better start packing Ginny," mrs Weasley said and Ginny nodded, leaving the room looking worried. "I should 'elp 'er," Fleur said giving Molly a small smile and followed Ginny. "Better start dinner," Molly walked three steps into the kitchen and opened cupboards with her wand. Arthur, Bill and Charlie stayed sitting at the table talking quietly. Saffron followed and exhausted looking Molly to the kitchen. "You'll be staying for dinner dear?" Molly asked. "I don't wish to put you out,"Saffron said. "Nonsense dear! Stay for dinner will you," Molly smiled and Saffron agreed. "Do you need any help cooking?" She asked. "No no dear," Molly said before yawning. "You rest. I suppose you'll want to send an owl to your family?" "No, they...that won't be necessary," Saffron smiled softly. "Oh, well the showers working now if you wanted to take one?" She suggested with another yawn. "I can cook dinner if you want to have a rest. You look awfully tired," she offered. "Just worried dear. A rest would be lovely though. Are you sure you want to cook?" Molly frowned, too tired to argue. "Go rest, I'll take care if it all," Saffron smiled and Molly nodded leaving the room. Arthur watched his wife leave and stood up to follow her. He gave a small smile and nod as he passed Saffron who had taken out her wand and proceeded to cook. She returned the smile as she put the meat Molly had on the bench into a pot. Conversation had ceased and Charlie looked up and watched Saffron in the kitchen, humming softly to herself. Bill studied his younger brother as he watched Saffron. Bill smiled in recognition as he saw the interest and admiration in Charlie's eyes. He remembered when he'd met Fleur for the first time. He patted his brothers back, muttering something about helping Fleur and Ginny. He knew of course Charlie hadn't really heard a word as he nodded quickly at him before looking back at Saffron. Bill chuckled quietly, the first time he'd done so since the previous night, and left the room to hunt down his younger sister and new wife. Charlie stood up from the table and made his way to the kitchen. "Whatcha cooking?" He asked making conversation. "Lasagne," Saffron replied without looking up as she got a knife to chop an onion into small pieces. "Need any help?" He asked as he watched her check the spoon stirring the white sauce before rushing over to get the pasta squares ready. "No it's fine," she said rushing to check the meat. "No I'll help. What do you want me to do?" He asked removing his thick black jacket, the kitchen already quite warm. "If you insist...you could keep an eye on the white source? Please, when it's quite thick take it off the heat?" She asked. "Got it," Charlie nodded standing by the stove. It was a little difficult to move around, their backs only centermeters apart at all times. "How's it going?" Saffron asked a few moments later peering over his shoulder also stirring the mince. "Good I think," he said as she peered into the pot. "A few more minutes," she nodded turning back to the meat, a bowl floating in front of her full of mince sauce. "I'll watch the meat too if you like?" He asked. "I just need to let the sauce simmer for a few minutes before it's done," Saffron explained grabbing the bowl from the air. Charlie reached his hand out to take the bowl, his fingers brushing against gets, electricity shooting up their arms and through their entire bodies. They're eyes met and held each other's stare. Charlie had the sudden urge to mean down and kiss her but fought the urge by reaching out his other her hand to tuck a curl behind her ear. Saffron blushed a deep red but didn't look away. Charlie slid the bowl from her fingers and placed it down on the bench. But his arm got close to the gas ring and his sleeve caught fire. He didn't feel the burn at first, being used to the fire from dragons. But when Saffrons eyes widened in horror he started to feel it. He looked down in shock horror and let out a word he hoped his mother did not hear. Being trained to care for incidents like these, Saffron took charge and put the fire out with water and led Charlie to the sink. The flames had burnt a hole through the bottom part of the sleeve and Through it you could see red raw skin with blood dots. Saffron immediately applied water and found some cream through the first aid shelf as Charlie held his arm under the water. Taking his arm gently she dabbed a dry cloth over it before applying the cream and muttering a healing spell. She took a bandage and wrapped it around his arm. If he wasn't in so much pain, Charlie would have enjoyed watching her work and the touch of her fingers on his arm. "What's going on?" Fred asked from the hallway. "Yeah what's burning?" George asked as they appeared in the kitchen. The twins looked at Charlie's arm and their eyes widened, especially since Saffron was there healing his arm. The twins looked at each other and started laughing. Saffron quickly took a step back blushing whilst Charlie glared at them. "Hey! Your sauce looks like it's about to explode!" A twin said suddenly. Turning around quickly Saffron noticed sure enough it was. She walked over muttering a spell but before she could finish the sauce really did explode and splattered not only the dull kitchen but the four of them. The sauce started to burn but with a quick spell Charlie cooled it. The four if them looked around the room before looking at each other and bursting into laughter. "Better clean it up," George said turning away. "-before mum comes down," Fred finished laughing as the two of them escape, leaving a laugh Saffron and Charlie to clean up the mess and fix dinner. 


End file.
